rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle In Paris
Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends have meet a beautiful French woman (who looks resemble to Nell Fenwick) and she their help to find her niece, who been captured by a mean French lady (who team up with Boris, Natasha and Snidely Whiplash). Plot Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley Do-Right and Nell Fenwick were having dinner at a place called Chinese Restaurant. But the five sorceresses Huaxing, Shanying, Mitsura Hawazaki, PinYin and Dodureiyo came and tells them that there's a suggestion about a French stranger called Madam Lea and she captured a little girl who lived with her aunt (who needed their help) and her name is Roberta Fenwick-Blancharel and her face look resemble to Nell and her cousin is Arielle Fenwick. They tolds them that they need Karen, Nell, Penny, Fern and Arielle at once, but Rocky and Bullwinkle tolds the five witches that all have to bean them to Paris. Then Huaxing, Shanying, Hawazaki, PinYin and Dodureiyo accepted to them that their wish and desires to need some friends to save her from that female supervillain, so they use their magic to beans them, Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Dudley in Paris. Meanwhile, a mean French robber named Monsieur Cauchemar who worked with Madam Lea and they got Roberta who tied up alongs with Boris, Natasha and Snidely Whiplash and she look at a strange post with an anti-witchcraft and maybe she thinks Madam Lea is a witch. But Madame Lea said that she was a 300 years-old supervillainess because she was accusing for witchcraft and died on the stake by fire in 1798 and her to do something bad to Roberta just like in "Hansel and Gretel". But Roberta said that someone has founded an anti-witch and magic organization called "Accusation de Sorcellerie" and Madam Lea set up her own ingredients in the brew for the powerless potion and said that Huaxing, Shanying, Hawazaki, PinYin and Dodureiyo will not use magic and they will be powerless Roberta have to do something about it. Later Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Dudley have met Arielle and her cousin Nell with her friends Karen, Fern and Penny whose were beaning in the same city by Ka-Lun, Fa'er-Nuo, YungKoi-Po and Nei'er the sorcerers just like the sorceresses Huaxing, Shanying, Hawazaki, PinYin and Dodureiyo and their magic are powers, and they have colors of magic are blue, green and teal for Hauxing, purple, pink and mauve for Shanying, yellow, orange and lime green for Ka-Lun, bight green for Fa'er-Nuo, malachite and emerald greens for Hawazaki, amethyst purple, ultraviolet and fuschia for PinYin, arquamarine, sapphire blue, cerulean and sky blues for YungKoi-Po, light violet, lavender blue, light red and light pink for Dodureiyo and topaz yellow, light purple and maya blue for Nei'er they can help save Arielle's niece Roberta beacuse Roberta's parents were killed by Monsieur Cauchemar and he was Madame Lea's assistant and plans to removes Huaxing, Shanying, Hawazaki, PinYin, and Dodureiyo's powers and destroying them. After that they are going to see the beautiful French lady called Belle Madeline Blancharel and she can help Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends to find her niece, but Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends said to her that theres are Madame Leprince de Beaumont, Charles Perrault, Claude Debussy, Victor Hugo and the other French ancestral peoples lives here, Arielle told them that she related to Belle and she said that Leprince de Beaumont, Perrault and the other French historical peoples were all dead about 7 years ago. When the gang are on their way, they founds something who was hug and it had magic, and it was an immortal person was know Madam Lea. But Karen said that Lea is young and she has long white hairs, red-ish purple lips, and wears a witch-like outfit and black sunglases and she is always like the witch from Hansel and Gretel. Fern asks the others who writes Hansel and Gretel, Mr. Peabody said to her, the Grimm's Brothers. Sherman tolds him that their names are Jacob and Wilhem Grimm because they're dead about years ago. Then Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun, Fa'er-Nuo, Hawazaki, PinYin, YungKoi-Po, Dodureiyo and Nei'er appears with their magic and warn Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends about many years ago in 205 BC, they've help two moon witches to summon Asian creatures and defeats demons with magic and now Lea is resurrected from death and the year 1798 they help, they use their magic to protect from her and they use their magic to animated trees and then they turn them into living trees-like dryads with glowing eyes of the witches and warlock's magic color green and brown. Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends watching the witches and warlocks whose controling Category:Movies Category:Animated films Category:Live-Action films